


Do You Wanna Touch Me (There)?

by Welsh_Woman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe: Human, M/M, Pining, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: Despite this being real life and not a television show, Stiles decides to try something a little out of the box to get Derek Hale to notice him.





	Do You Wanna Touch Me (There)?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for my lovely Minna! Hope you had a fantastic day and month and year and the rest of your life!!!

Stiles had the absolutely  _best_  ideas whenever he was drunk, he really should get plastered more often, maybe even before he took his tests!! His mind felt absolutely clear right now!

“Don’t you get it, Scotty? This is  _perfect_! Derek will  _have_  to go out with me after this! It works all the time on  _Glee_!”

“The only reason it works on  _Glee_  is that that’s  ** _a television show_**  and this is real life! You’re going to end up with a  _restraining order_ , given to you by your own dad!  ** _Stiles_**!”

Scott didn’t know what he was talking about, this was a perfect idea and Stiles needed someone who would help him out instead of just shooting his plans down and just giving him negative vibes…

“Hey, Danny!  **DANNY**!”

The goalie looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was, making Stiles grin at the thought that he might give him a hand to keep him from whatever was bothering him at the moment.

“Stilinski, can’t you see that I’m-”

“Completely and utterly bored, not to mention in desperate need of something to distract you? Great! Cause I need a favor!”

With the realization that the younger boy was completely smashed and that he wasn’t going to go away, Danny sighed heavily and listened to the request, his interest actually growing the more Stiles explained…

 

* * *

 

Derek looked around the party, desperately trying to figure out where Erica went and why his best friend decided to ditch him in the middle of this insanity when it was well known just how very not-party friendly Derek was.

“Hey, could you come with me for a sec? I need to show you something…”

A little perturbed by the stranger that just grabbed him by the arm, Derek nonetheless decides to follow him; he didn’t  _look_  like a weird guy, but then again, uncle Peter didn’t  _look_  like a man that had multiple misdemeanors for public indecency, but his police record said otherwise…

However, Derek really didn’t have long to wonder if he should pull away before he’s pushed into a chair and a rather up tuned beat starts playing…

_We’ve been here too long, tryin’ to get along_

_Pretendin’ that you’re oh. So. Shy_

_I’m a natural man, doin’ all I can_

_My temperature is runnin’ high_

There’s only a moment for Derek to think, ‘what the hell is-?’ before a willowy body starts sashaying their way toward him, hips swinging in a way that almost immediately made all the blood in Derek’s body rush south…

_Cry at night, no one in sight_

_An’ we got so much to share!_

_Talking’s fine, if you got the time_

_But I ain’t got the time to spare, yeah!_

The form spins further into the room, letting Derek know that they’re  _definitely_  a boy and  _definitely_  been hitting the drinks that had been on offer at this party, but then he’s distracted by the hip thrusts that the guy gives with every ‘oh yeah’ that leaves his friends’ lips as he practically croons the chorus.

_Do you wanna touch?_

_Do you wanna touch?_

_Do you wanna touch me there?_

_Where?_

_Do you wanna touch?_

_Do you wanna touch?_

_Do you wanna touch me there_

_Where, there, yeeeeeaaaaaah?_

With another spin, Derek gets a glimpse of mole spotted skin and a pair of cupid bow lips pressed against a microphone before the boy begins to sings the next verse:

_Every girl an’ boy, needs a little joy_

_All you do is sit an’ stare_

_Beggin’ on my knees,_

_-_ and the guy  _actually drops to his knees_  in front of him at that point, making Derek quickly cross his own in a desperate attempt to preserve his dignity _-_

_Baby, won’t you please?_

_Run your fingers through my hair!_

Unfortunately, for the stranger at least, he loses the fight with his equilibrium when he tries to do a sexy head swing, crashing into Derek in a way that has them both releasing an “Omph!” of pain.

The microphone is a lost cause, as someone almost immediately snatches it up off of the guy now sprawled halfway across Derek’s lap and starts in on the next chorus, something to do with ‘whiskey and rye’ or something being ‘right or wrong’…

Derek’s not really sure, as all of his attention is focused on the guy that has now reached up to pat at his cheek and mutter, “Wow… You’re even prettier up close!”

Derek blinks down at Brown Eyes grinning in his lap. “Thank you…?”

This causes Brown Eyes to grin even wider. “No problem, dude. And you’re also really chill about having another dude in your lap, which is way cool. Much better possibility than you shoving me to the ground and stomping on my chest, which was one of the lesser outcomes that I thought would happen, but wished wouldn’t. So, you know, awesome!”

Blinking again, Derek realizes that he  _does_  know who this is: Stiles Stilinski, one of his classmates in AP Biology and Derek’s not-so-secret crush. Granted, Stiles didn’t have as much gell in his hair and his body was usually hidden in layers of plaid (and Derek was usually watching -  _ **not creeping**_ ,  _thank you Laura_  - him from the other side of the room) so he thinks he gets a pass on taking a little bit to recognize him.

 _Praying **desperately**_  that Laura wasn’t around to see this, and Erica isn’t one of the ones making catcalls, Derek hefts Stiles into his arms and states, “You need to get to a bed.”

The wolf whistles and howls kick up in volume as Derek makes his way to the stairway, Stiles muttering about how his plans ‘were the absolute  _ **best**_ ’ and he was totally going to hold it over Scotty’s head that ‘going  _Glee_ ’ totally worked!!

Derek shakes his head as he makes it to a room and closes the door behind them.

 

* * *

 

Stiles has the  _ **worst**_  ideas.

That is the first thought that manages to make it through his pounding skull as the burning light from Hell hits his retinas, making him groan and pull the covers over his head.

“Nice to see you’re still alive.”

Stiles immediately jerks to a sitting position, wincing when his head throbs in protest, both wishing that whoever spoke was and was not who he thought it was.

Seeing Derek Hale, looks-like-a-serial-killer-but-is-really-a-marshmallow  _Derek Hale_ , looking at him from a chair by the bed(which is not his, oh  _God_ …) kills what little coherency that Stiles had managed to gather and he lets out a strangled ‘meep’.

Derek’s brows furrow and he picks a glass of water off the desk in front of him and hands it to Stiles with a soft, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Stiles rasps, taking a sip of water when a sliver of pain slips down his throat at the word. “Just a little confused, ‘cause things are a little blurry. Did we…?”

Derek shakes his head, which Stiles is grateful for. If he was going to have sex with Derek Hale, he would like to  _remember it_  the next day.

“Despite your rather…  _blunt_  performance, I don’t have sex with people that can’t even stand up straight on their own.”

“Well, that’s not that much different from when I don’t drink, man.” Stiles tries to joke, unwilling to focus on the fact he made an utter fool of himself last night in front of  _Derek Hale_.

“It is to someone who knows you.”

Stiles peeks up from where he was hiding his face in his knees, a little surprised to see the blush slowly creeping over Derek’s cheeks, almost like he hadn’t meant to say that…

It might be the last of the alcohol in his system numbing his insecurities, but Stiles decides that he might be reading something good here and says, “Would you like to get to know me better?”

Derek stiffens a little. “You look like death warmed over and I’m not really into casual sex…”

“That’s fine,” Stiles replies, a warm feeling growing in his chest despite the fact that it still feels like someone took a sledgehammer to his skull. “I’m willing to wait to kiss you until I don’t feel like puking and I’m not really a casual person, either. Last night was more a desperate idea drunk-me had to get you to notice me.”

The look that Derek gives him has Stiles sitting up straighter as if that might help show how serious he was. It’s quiet just long enough for Stiles to start feeling uneasy before Derek’s face breaks into a soft smile as he dips his head.

“Do you like Marvel movies?”

“Oh, yeah! You don’t even know, dude!”

“Don’t call me dude.”

Stiles feels he went three rounds with a Mack truck, he’s pretty sure that there will be pictures of him - if not video - singing to Derek all through school as soon as the rest of the partygoers sober up, but he’s also got  _Derek Hale_  smiling at him like a mini sun and the promise of a date as soon as he’s feeling more human.

 _Oh yeah_ , indeed!


End file.
